Heroes
by Alsc Petrelli Winchester Stark
Summary: Supernatural prologue/footnote/ending, Carver Edlund style.


**Okay, I wrote this as a kind of side note to Supernatural. Some spoilers are in here but not a lot, so you don't have to worry. This was written with Chuck Shurley/Carver Edlund/Maybe God? in mind, and I tried my best to recreate his style, but I think I pretty much failed... But, have fun reading it guys!**

* * *

You know how the first page of a book is always the hardest, you write something down and then quickly erase it cause you think someone won't like it. You're worried that you might put your foot in your mouth so to say and eventually, that fear overcomes you and you just never attempt to write the amazing stories you know are in your head. But here I am, writing. As my friend once said anyone, monkey, person, cat, dog, can write a beginning, even if it's a terrible one. I mean, just look at Twilight.

And I just lost half the people reading this with that sentence didn't I... oh well. I didn't come here to bore you with semantics. I'm here because I want to tell you the truth. All of it. You know those things you used to be scared of when you went to bed. The ones you made your parents look for under the bed, in your closet? They're real.

Demons, werewolves, vampires, trolls, heck, maybe even the boogeyman. Though Big Foot doesn't exist, so you lot can rest easy. Angels aren't so nice either, they're not exactly hallmark card types. They're 'warriors of God, soldiers'. But there are good guys out there to, protecting us and hunting for us. Killing for us and we don't even know it. And this is where we find the heroes of our story. Their names; Sam and Dean Winchester.

Dean's the oldest, Sam the youngest. Born into a loving family that was ripped apart one fateful night because of a deal made 10 years earlier. Their house and mother went up in flames and with it, their childhoods. They were raised on the road, living off diner food and in dingy motel rooms. And when they were old enough, smoky bars and learning how to dig up graveyards. Their father's name was John, and he was an ex-marine, taught them everything they know. They picked up a few friends on the way. An old drunk is the most prominent. Bobby Singer taught John Winchester almost everything he needed to know and some stuff he didn't need to know as well.

The one constant thing in Sam and Dean's life despite all this however, was a 1967 Chevy Impala. This car was purchased by John with a little nudge from a friendly stranger. When Dean grew up, it would be his... but I'm getting ahead of myself. This car was their home, their one thing they could always count on not to get lost or to end up damaged beyond repair. In fact, it would be rebuilt quite a few times in its very long life. This car would also survive the Apocalypse that wasn't and be driven into battle more times than you and I have even stubbed a toe and survived them all.

It never occurred to the brother's that even though they didn't have a roof, four walls, a bathroom and a kitchen, they were never homeless. The Impala was their home. Their safe place.

But here is the real reason I have written this. Here's where I tell you all what these two have done.

Sam was four years younger than his older brother, and a very gifted student. In fact, people would call him spectacular, a genius, but he would always have to move just when he was getting settled in. This would give birth to a thirst to stay in one place for the rest of his natural life. To have a normal existence, never hunting monster's, like his dad and older brother did, ever again.

Dean was the responsible one, always looking out for Sammy. Although, he always ignored his younger brother's protest when he called Sam that. He was the good son, wanting to go into the 'family business' as his father called it. But his number one priority: Take care of Sam.

Dean would give everything up for his younger brother, even his own life when the time came. He was the good soldier, who would later rebel and never look back. You see, he would learn that, to live your own life, you had to make your own choices. You had to learn from your own mistakes. You had to make your own rules and not follow blindly.

These two brothers would face impossible trials, innumerable monsters, and would have to sacrifice more than their do. But they did it, and they are still fighting.

For us.

For the oblivious people who sit and have a home, who don't have to worry, because of these two heroes who never stay in one place for too long. Who have seen the things that go 'bump in the night' their whole lives. Who have lived, loved, died and hated. Who never ask for compensation. The only compensation they ask for is a job well done. A job where no one dies. A job where everyone is saved.

We will forever be indebted to these two unsung heroes.

But their job is never truly over. No matter how many times they said they would quit. No matter how many times Sam tried to get out, he was always dragged back in by an unseen force, because it's never just Sam or just Dean.

It's always Sam and Dean Winchester.

Hunters.

Friends.

Brothers.

Fighters.

Heroes.

Thank God for that, because you and I would never survive if people like these two weren't around. People who put their lives on the line to protect civilians who don't even know their names. Who will never think twice about them.

Thank God for angels like Castiel, who rebelled against heaven to save us from the Apocalypse. Thank God we have heroes like these three individuals. Because without them, we would never survive.

When you pray, add them in your prayers because they don't worry about themselves. They're to busy worried about other people to care about their own well-being. So let's worry for them.


End file.
